Skin Divers
"Skin Divers" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the album Red Carpet Massacre by Epic Records on 19 November 2007 in Europe and on 13 November 2007 in the USA. About the song This is a dance R&B song, flavoured by John Taylor's bass work and Timbaland's effective vocal contribution. The track was recorded at the Manhattan Center Studios during September 2006. Two other songs were also recorded at the time with Timbaland and Danja, which were "Nite-Runner" and "Zoom In". Other appearances Albums: *''Red Carpet Massacre'' *''Greatest Hits'' *''2007-12-03: London Lyceum Theater'' *''Maag Music Hall: July 12, 2008'' *''Chicago: May 14, 2008'' *''Las Vegas: May 9, 2008'' *''Birmingham NIA: 7 July 2008'' *''Milano: July 19, 2008'' *''Skin Divers: Unreleased Mixes 1'' *''Skin Divers: Unreleased Mixes 2'' *''Pala de André, Ravenna: July 18, 2008'' *''Electro House Collection 35'' *''Skin Divers Promo Mixes'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Terri Walker - additional vocals *Timbaland - additional vocals Lyrics Walking under skies Waiting for the fall Meet me at the cornershop I'll show you it all Free you of your mind Something you wont find In the west-end pages with your google dirty fingers It's a skin dive In deep silence we are Going underwater It's a lifeline Teardrop, bullets, all night Dip into the water Rap: Baby, that's what it feels like when you come up for air When you come up for air You feel brand new When you come up for air When you come up for air That's what it feels like when you come up for air When you come up for air You feel brand new When you come up for air When you come up for air Wipe us of the face Of the human race Whichever way you look it's indisposed or disgraced Fighting on the shore The hoi polloi want more Howling bloody murder but it's nothing just a murmur In your skin dive In deep silence we are Going underwater It's a lifeline Teardrop, bullets, all night Slip into the water Rap: Baby....that's what it feels like when you come up for air When you come up for air You feel brand new When you come up for air When you come up for air That's what it feels like when you come up for air When you come up for air You feel brand new When you come up for air When you come up for air A blushing rose is torn From these sugar walls I've misplaced my future could I please borrow yours? Panic on the scene You know what I mean Anything you want to be the only thing you want from me Is skin dive In deep silence we are Going underwater It's a lifeline Teardrop, bullets, all night Go inside the water Rap: Babygirl you're swimming A little too deep So deep....that I think you might hit a reef I think you low on oxygen And you're too glad to leave Babygirl swim to the top Grab my hand and hold me and breathe Baby....that's what it feels like when you come up for air When you come up for air You feel brand new When you come up for air When you come up for air That's what it feels like when you come up for air When you come up for air You feel brand new When you come up for air When you come up for air See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs